You r my everything
by Jung Jae Kyo
Summary: Katakan sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan sebelum terlambat. summary gagal " YUNJAE RnR


Title : You're My Everything

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Yesung

Genre : Yaoi, Romance

Length : One shoot

Summary : Katakanlah isi hatimu, selagi kau berkesempatan untuk mengatakannya ^^

Disclaimer : Jaejoong just for Jung Yunho XD

Note : Mian readerdeul, ini FF abal, typo(s), amburadul dan ini FF pertama yang aku buat sebelum FF yang lain .-. DONT LIKE DONT READ DONT BASH Semoga kalian suka ^^

Happy reading ^^ !

**Author POV**

KLIK

KLIK

KLIK

Rentetan bunyi kamera yang terus terdengar disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dimana seorang namja yang sedang bergaya dan dikelilingi oleh banyak yeoja, namun kecantikannya masih sangat terlihat mencolok walaupun ia dikelilingi dengan sekumpulan yeoja nan manis. Kameramen itu dengan telaten dan terus menerus menjepretkan kameranya untuk menangkap pose serta rona wajahnya yang bagaikan malaikat.

"Yup, selesai. Gomawo" sahut kameramen itu setelah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya. Ia tersenyum pada model tadi, namun dia langsung pergi meninggalkannya dan langsung duduk pada bangku yang berada di belakang stage.

"Sepertinya kau lelah hyung?" ujar kameramen itu

"Ne"

"Apakah aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu padamu Jae-hyung"

"Hm, waeyo Changmin-ah?"

"Sepertinya kau hari ini tidak bersemangat eoh? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu"

"Aniyo"

"Tapi sorot matamu mengatakan demikian hyung"

"Aniya Changmin-ah aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku kelelahan" jawabnya dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajah putihnya

"Euhm, aku tahu. Jika kau ada masalah ceritakan saja padaku hyung, aku akan membantumu" sahutnya sambil tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong dan menepuk pundaknya kemudian meninggalkan namja berparas cantik itu.

"Aishh, menyebalkan" gerutu Jaejooong kemudian langsung pergi dan menuju apartemennya.

**Changmin POV**

Akhir-akhir ini Jae hyung terlihat murung dan tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu mengerjaiku. Entah mengapa aku mengkhawatirkannya.

"Sebaiknya aku ke apartementnya saja" sahutku dalam batin.

Saat aku tiba diapartement hyung yeoppoku ini, aku langsung membuka pintanya, ketika aku membunyikan bel dan memanggil namanya tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Betapa kagetnya aku saat menemukan tubuhnya tergeletak lemah dengan wajah putih pucat seperti mayat, sesegera mungkin aku mengangkat tubuhnya dan kurebahkan di ranjang. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian dia terbangun.

"Yunnie~" lirihnya dan berkali-kali nama itu ia sebut, nama yang tak lain adalah mantan kekasihnya. Jung Yunho, kameramen handal yang sekarang pekerjaannya aku ambil alih karena dia sedang bertugas di Tokyo.

"Hyung" kataku sambil mencoba menyadarkannya

"Yunnie~"

"Hyung ini aku Changmin, dongsaeng hyung."

"Ah, Changmin-ah" sahutnya sambil membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit

"Kau tak apa hyung?" tanyaku khawatir

**Author POV**

Wajah changmin penuh dengan kekhawatiran yang sangat. Dia begitu perhatian pada hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Kau tak apa hyung?" tanyanya penuh rasa khawatir

"Ne" jawab Jaejoong tersenyum manis namun itu tidak bisa menghapus raut wajah sedihnya.

Kim Jaejoong, dia sosok yang sangat tegar dan ceria namun sebenarnya dia sangat rapuh di dalamnya. Semenjak dia putus dengan kekasihnya Yunho dan ditinggal ke Tokyo, Jaejoong tidak pernah bersemangat dalam bekerja dan sering sekali melamun atau bahkan menitihkan air mata. Namun changmin tak henti-hentinya selalu menghiburnya. Saat ia tertidur lagi changmin membisikkan sesuatu pada Jaejoong. Perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam, perasaan yang sangat menyiksa dirinya.

"Hyung, Jeongmal saranghae" bisiknya pada Jaejoong

"Andai hyung tau, aku sangat menyukai hyung bahkan sebelum hyung bertemu dengan Yunho hyung atau bahkan saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan hyung. Jika saja aku memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan isi hatiku pada hyung sebelum Yunho hyung mungkin aku berkesempatan untuk memiliki hyung seutuhnya, namun aku seorang yang pengucut, aku tak pernah berani mengungkapkannya pada hyung. Aku hanya bisa mengatakannya saat hyung terlelap dalam tidur. Aku berjanji akan menjaga hyung dan tak kan kubiarkan Yunho hyung menyakiti hatimu. Jeongmal saranghae Kim Jaejoong" ucap cahngmin panjang lebar yang diakhiri dengan mengecup kening Jaejoong.

**Changmin POV**

Aku sangat menyukainya, hati ini terasa sakit jika melihat dia menangis dan terbaring tak berdaya seperti ini. Aku ingin dia kembali seperti dulu ceria dan selalu menjahiliku. Keperhatikan wajahnya yang putih pucat tak berdaya itu.

"Get well son" kataku sambil menyelimuti hyungku dan menyiapkan bubur hangat diatas mejanya dan kemudian aku kembali ke apartemenku yang berada tidak jauh dari apartemen hyungku.

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku merasakan ciuman hangat di keningku yang diberikan oleh Changmin padaku.

"Jeongmal miane Changmin-ah" sahutku sambil meneteskan air mata dan memegangi keningku.

**Hyung, aku sudah menyiapkan bubur untukmu dimeja makan, jika dingin kau bisa menghangatkannya kembali. ^^**

**Shim Changmin**

Setelah membaca secarik kertas yang changmin letakkan dimejaku, aku segera mengambil ponselku.

**Jeongmal gomawo changmin-ah, kau memang dongsaeng yang paling baik. Miane sudah merepotkanmu. Buburmu terlalu lembek tau ==" tapi enak ^^ **

**Kim Jaejoong ^^**

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, changmin selalu ada untukku dan menyayangiku serta menjagaku, namun entah mengapa aku selalu memikirkannya, Jung Yunho, bogoshipo. Apakah kau juga marasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Hah~ tak terasa air mataku mengalir membasahi pipiku lagi dan selama satu malam aku menangis. Hingga membuat mataku terlihat sembab dipagi hari.

"Hyung, gwaencahana?" tanya changmin dengan menatapku dalam-dalam

"Ne, anio changmin-ah." sahutku dengan tersenyum padanya

**Changmin POV**

Terlihat jika dia memang tidak apa-apa, tapi raut wajahnya mengatakan jika ia tertekan. Sungguh aku tak tahan, ku ingin memelukk serta menyandarkannya dipundakku untuk menenangkannya. Enah keberanian dari mana yang aku peroleh,kini tanganku menyeretnya keluar dan mengajaknya ketepi sungai Han.

"Hyung, aku tak tahan, sekarang silahkan kau menangis sekencang mungkin, tak akan ada orang yang mendengarkanmu. Berteriaklah hingga kau puas." kataku dengan memasang muka yang serius

"Aakkkhhhhhhhh. YUNNIE-AH KAU JAHAAT. AKU SANGAT MERINDUKANMUUUU. TAPI KAU TAK PERNAH MERSAKAN APA YANG AKU RASAKAN. PLEASE COMEBACK TO ME." teriaknya sekencang mungkin dan air matanya terus menerus deras membasahi pipinya.

"Saranghae Yunnie-ah, jeongmal saranghae~" bisiknya lirih dan kutenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam dada bidangku.

"Seandainya orang yang hyung cintai adalah aku" batinku

"Hyung, sudahlah. Yunho hyung pasti kembali padamu" hiburku sambil memasang senyum palsuku.

Terasa sakit saat melihat orang yang kaucintai menderita karna orang lain. Namun aku juga tak mampu memaksanya untuk mencintaku, dengan melihat dia tersneyum bahagia itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Aku tak tahan dengan perasaanku, meski aku berkata aku sudah tak memiliki perasaan padanya lagi tapi sebenarnya aku masih mencintainya" teriaknya, tangis pun pecah dan semakin menjadi

"Hyung, dengarkan aku" aku mulai memasang muka serius padanya dan ia mendongakkan kepalanya menghadapku dengan mata yang terlihat sembab berwarna merah serta air mata yang tak kunjung henti.

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku mengangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan namja berbadan jangkung ini. Begitu sakit dan terasa sesak, aku tak tahan rasanya aku ingin berlari dipelukan Yunho, entah mengapa meski dia terus saja menyakitiku aku masih mengharapkannya untuk kembali padaku. Namun sesaat Changmin mulai menyadarkanku.

"Hyung, percayalah dia pasti akan kembali padamu. Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia kembali ke Seoul. Apa kau ingin menampakkan muka serammu ini padanya di hari pertamanya bekerja kembali di Seoul. Tetaplah percaya padanya hyung" tutur changmin lembut sambil mengusap air mataku

"Tapi, dia selalu membuat kepercayaanku hilang begitu saja, dan dia tak pernah menghiraukanku lagi. Entah mengapa, meski berkali-kali ia membuatku sakit dan kecewa aku masih mengharapkannya. Aku tak mau seperti ini changmin-ah" tangisku kembali membasahi pipiku mengingat itu semua.

"Arraseo, kau sangat menyayanginya lebih dari kau menyayangi dirimu sendiri. Tapi berfikirlah hyung, masih ada orang lain yang jauh menyayangimu, tidak bisakah kau menerima orang itu" sahut changmin dengan menatap wajahku dalam-dalam, dimana di dalam mata itu terlihat dia yang sangat mengharap sesuatu yang telah lama ia pendam

"ak...ak...aku.."

"Oke, kau takkan pernah bisa hyung" tawanya

"Karna di hatimu hanya ada seorang Jung Yunho. Aku tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini terus menerus. Bisakah kau kembali seperti dirimu yang dulu, yang selalu ceria dan menjahiliku dengan macam-macam trik-trik gilamu itu. Jangan kau biarkan perasaanmu terus menenggelamkanmu dalam kesedihan terlalu dalam hyung, berusahalah untuk tetap semangat dan percayalah dia akan kembali padamu" tuturnya padaku

"Gomawo... gomawo changmin-ah" sahutnya sambil memeluknya erat

**Author POV**

Tangis jaejoong pun terhenti dan kemudian keduanya berteriak bersama di tepi sungai Han.

"JAE HYUNG HWAITING" teriak cahngmin

"MIN-AH HWATING" teriak Jaejoong

Mereka berteriak bersama sambil menggenggam tangan masing-masing dan menganggkatnya keatas. Kemudian mereka merebahkan tubuh mereka di tepi sungai Han dan tertawa bersama.

"Jeongmal gomawo changmin-ah, kau seperti malaikatku, kau selalu ada untukku" kata Jaejoong sambil menghadapkan mukanya padanya Changmin.

"Heum, aku senang jika kau senang" sahut changmin

"Kita kembali yuk, jam istirahat sudah habis" sahut Jaejoong sambil berdiri

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Ne, berkat kau, sekarang aku bersemangat. Hwaiting.!" Sambil menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum manis

"Baiklah. Kita kembaliiii" seru changmin sambil berlari

_** studio**_

"Yoo semuanya" sapa namja bersuara bass sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Yoo Yunho, akhirnya kau kembali. Bagaimana disana?"

"Menyenangkan, ah perkenalkan dia rekanku di saat di Tokyo, Yesung"

"Oh, annyeong Yesung. bangapseumnida"

"Annyeong bangapta" sahut Yesung sambil menampilkan senyum evilnya.

"Dimana Min-ah?" tanya Yunho pada salah satu staff

"Dia sedang mengambil gambar Jaejoong dengan mengenakan pakaian vampire yang akan di gunakan untuk film terbaru Jae nanti"

**Yunho POV**

Akhirnya aku kembali ke Seoul setelah 1 bulan berada di Tokyo untuk memenuhi pekerjaanku. Saat aku bertemu dengan semuanya dan seketika aku terkejut saat aku melihat expresi Jaejoong yang sedang bergaya di depan kameran dengan mengenakan pakaian vampire dengan gigi taring palsu yang terpasang di mulutnya. Omoooo, dia terlihat sangat manis. [kyo mimisan bayangin muka si emak JJ /]

"Dia siapa? Cantik sekali" perkataan Yesung membuat lamunanku buyar seketika

"Ah, apakah yang kau maksut adalah Kim Jejoong" sahutku sambil menunjuk kearah Jaejoong

"Ne, namja yeoppo" sahutnya sambil terus melihat Jaejoong

"Yoo Min-ah" sapaku pada changmin saat mereka selesai pemotretan

"Ah, hyung." sahut changmin sambil memelukku

"Jae" sapaku pelan

"Ne, lama tak jumpa Yunni.. ah Yunho-ssi" jawabnya membenarkan panggilannya terhadap namja bermata musang itu

Aku cukup tersontak, rasanya aneh mendengarnya memanggilku seperti itu, aku segera menyesuaikan diri karna kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun saat ini, setelah kami putus sebelum aku berangkat ke Tokyo.

_**-Flasback-**_

"Jongiee" Yunho berlari kemudian memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang

"Aish, kau selalu mengagetkanku. Kalau aku jantungan, bisa mati tau" sahut Jae dengan suara yang dibuat kesal dan mempoutkan bibir cherrynya, kebiasaan saat dia kesal

"Yack! Dont be angry baby~" rayu Yunho

"hm,," Jaejoong hanya memalingkan mukanya dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya

"Jaejongiee, nae chagy" rengek Yunho dengan puppy eyesnya

"aishh, kau ini" sahut Jaejoong sambil menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung Yunho

~cup

Sekejap yunho mencium bibir cherry Jaejoong dan itu membuat Jaejoong kesal

"yunnie-ah" kesal Jaejoong

"bweeekk" ledek Yunho sambil berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong

"dasar genit" gerutu Jaejoong

_** di toilet**_

"kau benar-benar sangat menyukai Kim Jaejoong changmin-ah" tanya seseorang teman Changmin

"Entahlah, aku menyukainya sejak aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku sangat sangat menyayanginya."

"Mengapa kau tak menembaknya?"

"Kau pabo eoh, dia hanya menyukai Jung Yunho dan aku hanya dongsaeng baginya tidak lebih. Meski aku tidak bisa memilikinya, aku cukup senang dengan hanya melihatnya bahagia dan menjadi dongsaeng terbaiknya." sahutnya dengan senyum manisnya

"Ka...kauu"

"Sudahlah, kita kembali"

"Baiklah"

Selama pembicaraan mereka tak menyadari bahwa sesosok namaja bermata musang itu memperhatikan dan mendengar semua pembicaraan antara Changmin serta Yoochun. Dia sangat terkejut dan tak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya begitu sangat menyukai kekasihnya Kim Jaejoong. Saat kembali dan Yunho bertemu dengan Changmin, dia berniat untuk menanyakannya pada pada Changmin.

"Min-ah, bisa kita bicara sebentar"

"Ne, weyo hyung?"

"Ap..apa kau menyukai Jaejoong?"

"mw...mwooo?" sahutya terkejut

"Apa kau mencintai Jaejoong?" ulang Yunho

"Hahaha, pertanyaanmu itu konyol hyung, mana mungkin aku menyukai hyungku sendiri. Aku masih normal hyung, la..lagi pula aku lebih tertarik dengan makanan-makanan yang ada didalam kulkas Jae hyung daripada dia" sahut Changmin tertawa yang dibuat-buat

"Benarkah?"

"Tee..tentu saja. Aku.. aku mencintai... ehng... Go Ahra" jawab changmin dengan tegas saat melihat yeoja itu berjalan menuju tempat pemotretannya

"Oh.." jawab singkat Yunho

"waeyo hyung?"

"Adweee, kita makan yuk" ajak Yunho

"Ne"

"Chagy ayo kita makan" teriak namja bermarga Jung itu saat mendapati Jaejoong berjalan melintasi mereka

"Ne, Yunnie" Jaejoong pun berlari kepelukan Yunho

Tampak sorot muka Changmin yang nampak sedih dan Yunho tau itu, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah seperti ini.

_** balkon studio**_

"Jae"

"Ne"

"Boleh mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Euhm, waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong yang sedang bersandar di dada bidang Yunho

"Ak.. aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita" sahut Yunho

"M...mw..mwo? Jangan bercanda yunnie~" jawab jaejoong mulai gelisah dan tak mengerti

"Tidak aku serius" sahut Yunho dengan muka serius

"Waeyo? Kau janji kau takkan meninggalkanku" spontan Jaejoong berdiri dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar,mata bulat itu mulai berair

"Miane Jae, aku tak menyukaimu lagi"

"MWO?! Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan tuan Jung Yunho?" suara Jaejoong pun semakin parau dan cairan putih bening mulai membasahi pipinya

"Miane"

"Yunnie-ah, aku tak bisa menerima alasanmu dan aku tak mau" teriak Jaejoong

"Dengar Kim jaejoong, aku sudak TAK MENCINTAIMU LAGI dan kini aku ingin KITA PUTUS" suara bass Yunho pun mulai membentak Jaejoong dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menangis sendirian

"Yunnie-ah, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, aku sangat menyayangimu" teriak Jaejoong hingga ia terjatuh dan menangis

"Hyung, waeyo?" tanya changmin

"Ak...ak..akuu putus dengannya min-ah"

"Mwo? Waeyo hyung?"

"Dia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi"

"Hyung" dipelukknya jaejoong dalam pelukannya

"Tak mungkin yunho hyung melepaskan jaejoong hyung dengan mudah, aku tau dia sangat menyukainya, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" batin changmin

Saat changmin memeluk Jaejoong, Yunho melihatnya dan ia berharap bahwa dongsaengnya bisa segera mengungkapkan persaannya dan Jaejoong bisa menerima changmin. Setelah itu keesokan harinya Yunho berangkat ke Tokyo, dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya, melagkahkan kaki menuju pesawatnya untuk terbang ke Tokyo.

Pikiranya berkecamuk, sebenarnya sangat berat jika iamemutuskan namja berparas cantik itu namun bagaimanalagi dia juga sangat menyayangi Changmin.

_**-End Flashback-**_

**Author POV**

Drrttt

Drrrttt

Drtttt

"Hey Yunho, hpmu berbunyi nih"

".."

"Sudahlah, aku buka saja" sahut Yesung

**Yunho, bagaimana kabarmu lama tak jumpa? **

****Kim Jaejoong****

"Hm, rupanya dari namja cantik tadi"

**Aku baik-baik saja, apa kau merindukanku? **

****Jung Yunho****

**Iya, apa kau juga merindukanku?**

****Kim Jaejoong****

**Aku sangat merindukanmu, bagaimana kabarmu?**

****Jung Yunho****

**Buruk setelah kau meninggalkanku, aku masih menyayangimu Yunnie~ah**

****Kim Jaejoong****

**Benarkah? Aku juga sangat menyayangimu**

****Jung Yunho****

**Tapi mengapa kau memutuskanku saat kau akan terbang ke Tokyo? Kau jahat tuan Jung**

****Kim Jaejoong****

**Miane dan sekarang apakah kau mau kembali padaku Jaejoongie?**

****Jung Yunho****

**Mwo? Benarkah?**

****Kim Jaejoong****

**Hm,, kau tak mau? T-T**

****Jung Yunho****

**Aniyo, ak..aku mau yunnie~**

****Kim Jaejoong****

**Jeongmal saranghae Kim Jaejoong ^^**

****Jung Yunho****

**Nado saranghae Jung Yunho ^^**

****Kim Jaejoong****

**Jaejoong POV**

Omooo, apakah aku bermimpi. Aku kembali padanya, aku merasa sangat bahagia bagaikan terbang kemana-mana. Oh God, thank you very much. Akibat rasa bahagia ini berlari menuju apartemen Changmin.

"Min-aahhhh" teriakku sambil mengetuk pintu

"ne, waey..?"

Belum sempat Changmin bertanya aku langsung memeluknya erat-erat

"hy...hyuuungg, akk..aku ss. ..hh naa..ppp...as..." rintihnya

"Ah miane min-ah"

"Sepertinya kau sangat bahagia, waeyo hyung? Cerita dong dengan dongsaengmu ini"

"AKU KEMBALI PADA YUNHO. KAMI JADIAN LAGI" teriakku sambil memutar mutar changmin saking senangnya

**Changmin POV**

"AKU KEMBALI PADA YUNHO. KAMI JADIAN LAGI"

DEG

Mwo? Kembali lagi, tidak ada kesempatankah bagiku untuk memiliki hyung yeoppo ini, sudahlah Min-ah kau harusnya bahagia jika melihatnya bahagia, bukankah kau pernah berkata bahwa kau akan bahagia jika melihatnya bahagia dan menjadi dongsaengnya adalah hal yang cukup membagiakan bagimu. Hwaiting Shim Changmin, batinku sambil menyemangati diriku sendiri.

"Jinca? chukkae hyung, aku ikut senang dengan kabar ini"

"Gomawo Min-ahh, kau dongsaeng terbaikku" peluknya lagi dan mencium keningku

Omoooo,

Rasanya wajahku ini terasa panas dan seakan seperti kepiting rebus, kemudian hyungku pun kembali ke kamarnya dengan senyum yang terus menghiasi wajahnya. Aku juga tak kalah bahagianya saat aku dicium keningku oleh hyungku.

Aku terus memegangi keningku dan kemudian aku tertawa-tawa sendiri saat mengingatnya. Oh my God, rasanya seperti melayang. Aiisshhhh, aku kembali senyum senyum sendiri.

**Author POV**

Disaat mereka berdua sedang bahagia dengan apa yang tengah mereka rasakan di tempat Yunho dan Yesung berbalik suasananya menjadi suram.

_** apartemen Yunho Yesung**_

"KAU, apa yang kau lakukan hah?" bentak Yunho pada Yesung

"aku hanya membalas sms dari Jaejoong saja"

"tapi kau bisa mengirimi dia sms dengan menggunakan nomormu sendiri bukan, kenapa harus memakai nomorku hah" kemarahan Yunho semakin menjadi

"seharusnya kau senangkan, bukankah kau masih menyayanginya?" ledek yesung pada yunho

"tahu apa kau?"

"aku sudah tau semuanya dari semua staff disana couple YunJae yang sangat terkenal dan manis ini. Aku baru sadar bahwa yeoja yang sering kau ceritakan saat di Tokyo adalah seorang namja yeoppo yang bernama Kim Jaejoong"

BUUKKKK

"Tutup mulutmu" bentak Yunho pada Yesung saat melayangkan tinjunya di pipi Yesung

"Aku benarkan, sudahlah harusnya kau bahagia dan berterimakasihlah padaku karna aku sudah membuat pasangan legendaris ini kembali"

"TUTUP MULUTMU YESUNG~AH'

BLAAAMMM

Terdengar suara hantaman pintu yang dibuat oleh Yunho.

_** keesokan harinya**_

"Yunnie-ahh" teriak Jaejoong pada Yunho

"ah, Jaejongie" sahut Yunho dengan muka yang dibuat bahagia

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mendekatkan kursinya di dekat Yunho

"aku sedang melihat-lihat foto namja jelek yang berada di sebelahku ini" ledek Yunho

"aiisshhh, memang kau tidak jelak apa?" sahut Jaejoong dengan suara dibuat sedikit kesal dan memayunkan bibirnya

"Kau mau kucium eoh" goda Yunho hingga membuat semburat merah di kedua pipi namja cantik itu

"mwo? Aku tak mau" ledek Jaejoong langsung meninggalkan Yunho dengan menjulurkan lidahnya

"eitss tunggu" sahut Yunho dengan menarik kembali tangan mungil itu

"mwo?"

"Temani aku mengambil obyek gambar di tepi sungai Han!"

"A ni yo" jawab Jaejoong dengan mengeja dan sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah namjachingunya ini

"Jaejongiiee" memohon dengan puppy eyes

"Ne, ne ne aku temani"

"Okey, Let's go chagy" ajak Yunho dengan merangkul pinggang ramping Jaejoong

_** sungai Han**_

"Haaahhh, segarnya" kata Jaejoong dengan menghela nafas panjang dan merentangkan tangannya

KLIK

KLIK

"aisshhh, apa yang kau lakukan yunnie~ah"

"memotretmu"

"hapus, aku tak mau, cari obyek yang lain saja"

"anii, aku maunya kau, terlihat sangat cantik hari ini" godanya, mecubit hidung mancung itu

"Yack! Appo~" rengek Jaejoong

"Hm Boo~, aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku" jawab Yunho santai sambil mengeratkan tangan besarnya yang melingkar di tubuh Jaejoong

"Geli tau" sangkal Jaejoong

"Biar saja" tambahnya sambil menyandarkan kepala mungilnya(?) di pundak Jaejoong.

"aaisshhh, Yunnie~ lihat" tiba-tiba Jaejoong menunjuk ke atas

"Wae?" sontak Yunho melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Jaejoong

"tertipuu. hahahahaha" teriak Jaejong sambil berlari menghindari Yunho

"Aigo~ awas kau Kim Jaejoong, berani sekali kau membohongi seorang Jung Yunho eoh" sahut Yunho dibuat kesal dan mengejar namja cantik itu

Mereka pun bermain kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil di pinggir sungai Han. Senyum mereka terlihat sangat lepas dan tak disangka Changmin melihat mereka berdua yang sedang asyik bercanda bersama yang kemudian dia kembali dengan senyum lega karena melihat hyungnya kembali tersenyum manis. Hari-hari pun berlangsung 1 2 hingga 3 mnggu berlangsung, namun tiba-tiba Yunho mengeluarkan ultimatum yang sama seperti dulu namun ini lebih menyakitkan.

"Kita akhiri hubungan kita, aku sudah tak menyukaimu lagi. Aku berkencan denganmu karna aku tak ingin kau kecewa dan yang mengajakmu kembali padaku adalah temanku bukan aku. Jeongmal miane Jae, jika kau tidak memaafkanku aku terima. Tapi kali ini lepaskanlah aku."

**Jaejoong POV**

"**Kita akhiri hubungan kita, aku sudah tak menyukaimu lagi. Aku berkencan denganmu karna aku tak ingin kau kecewa dan yang mengajakmu kembali padaku adalah temanku bukan aku. Jeongmal miane Jae, jika kau tidak memaafkanku aku terima. Tapi kali ini lepaskanlah aku."**

Seakan ada hantaman batu besar yang menimpaku dan hatiku terasa terpecah belah, nafasku pun terasa tak teratur sedikit demi sedikit kurasakan kesulitan bernafas, inikah akhir dari segalanya. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dari Jung Yunho? Begitumudahnya kau memepermainkan perasaanku, begitu mudahnya kau melakukan semua ini, apakah aku terlihatseperti mainan yang menarik bagimu dan jika kau sudah tak tertarik maka kau memebuangku begitu saja, masih pantaskah aku mengharapkanmu kembali, tak bisakah kau menjaga perasaanku ini, tak bisakah kau menghargai perasaan tulusku menyayangimu dan mencintaimu apa adanya, tak bisakah kau merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang aku rasakan hah...

YOU F*CK JUNG YUNHOO

**Yunho POV**

"**Begitu mudahnya kau berkata seperti itu Jung Yunho, taukah kau. Kau orang berarti di hidupku, aku sangat menyayangimu bahkan lebih dari aku menyayangi diriku sendiri. Tak bisakah kau memikirkannya, sedikit saja. Aku rasa kau tak bisa, aku membencimu tapi aku tak bisa melupakanmu bahkan berhenti untuk menyayangimu dan berharap padamu, aku tak bisa. Hatiku sakit karnamu, meski begitu aku tetap mengharapkanmu untuk selalu ada disisiku dan selalu menemaniku. Aku tidak keberatan jika kau melupakanku, kenangan pribadiku tentangmu itu sudah cukup untukku. Kau tidak akan pernah tau, betapa aku sangat menderita tapi meskipun aku mati aku tak akan menyesal telah menyayangimu dan menjadikanmu orang yang berarti untukku. Gomawo Jung Yunho"**

Saat aku membacanya, air mataku tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan cairan putih bening yang membasahi pipiku. Betapa kejamnya aku, betapa bodohnya aku. Jika tuhan mengizinkan aku ingin memutar waktu kembali, aku ingin selalu bersamanya, dia bagaikan seorang malaikat yang selalu ada untukku dan memebuatku tersenyum. Aku bingung harus bagaimana lagi haruskah aku kembali padanya setelah aku menyakitinya hingga sedemikian hingga dan masih pantaskah aku bersamanya dan menjadi orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Oh tuhan, bantu aku. Namun jika dia bahagia aku akan ikut bahagia meskipun aku tak lagi memilikinya. Saranghae Kim Jaejoong. Air mataku terus saja mengalir membasahi pipiku ini. Hingga keesokan harinya mataku tampak sembab.

_** studio**_

"Hyung, bisakah kita bicara sebentar"

"Ne"

Changmin pun mengajakku keatas balkon dan tiba-tiba saja pukulan keras menimpa wajahku

BUAKKKK

"YOU SHIITT JUNG YUNHO" bentaknya dengan penuh amarah dan mengepalkan tangannya

"mw..mwoo?" tanyaku bingung

"KAU,,, KAU SELALU SAJA MENYAKITINYA. APA YANG KAU MAU DARI DIA JUNG YUNHO. AKU BERSABAR DAN MEMBIARKANMU MEMILIKI JAE HYUNG SEUTUHNYA KARNA AKU YAKIN DIA AKAN BAHAGIA JIKA BERSAMAMU DAN AKU YAKIN KAU TAK KAN MENYAKITINYA SEDIKITPUN, TAPI APA HAH..?"

BUUUaaakkk

Kemarahan changmin semakin memuncak.

"Min-ah, ini hanya salah faham"

"Bangun kau BRENGSEK." Bentak changmin sambil mengangakat tubuh Yunho (yg diangkat kerahnya yya, smpeg yunpa terangkat brdri, gtu mkstnya)

"Salah faham apa? Kau bilang kau takkan meninggalkannya, tapi apa? Kau malah mencampakkannya. Kau tahu dia menunggumu untuk kembali, dan saat aku kembali padanya dia sangat bahagia, tapi itu sangat menyakitkan bagiku, namun aku telah berjanji pada diriku aku akan bahagia bila melihatnya bahagia, dan sekarang kau begitu mudah mengatakan kita akhiri hubungan ini. Apa kau pikir dia mainanmu hah? Dia memiliki perasaaan, meski kau menyakitinya, di terus dan terus mengharapkanmu, KAU BODOH JUNG YUNHO"

"CUKUP MIN-AH. Aku punya alasan untuk menjelaskannya."

"alasan apa lagi hah.?"

**Author POV**

Perkelahian 2 namja ini pun berkelanjuan hingga sekarang,

BUKKK

Kini giliran Yunho yang melayangkan tinjunya pada Changmin.

"Tutup mulutmu dan dengarkan aku Shim Changmin"

"aku melakukannya karena aku sangat menyayanginya. Kembali padanya adalah sesuatau yang sangat aku inginkan, aku benar-benar menyayanginya. Tapi aku ingin dia kembali dengan caraku sendiri, bukan karna bantuan dari temanku. Aku menyakinkan dia bahwa aku serius dengannya. Aku tak ingin meninggalkannya lagi, aku ingin memilikinya seutuhnya. Biarlah dia memanganggap diriku seperti ini, Jung Yunho yang tak memiliki perasaan dan tak pernah bisa mengerti akan perasaannya. Karna aku ingin aku sendirilah yang akan menyakinkannya dan mengajaknya kembali dalam pelukannku. Aku mohon kau mengerti Shim Changmin"

"Ne aku mengerti, tapi tolong jangan pernah kau permainkan dan sakiti dia, dia namja yang baik aku tak ingin melihatnya seperti itu lagi."

Tiba-tiba

"Jaejoong pingsan tolong bantu dia untuk membawanya kerumah sakit." Teriak salah satu staff yang memberitahu kedua namja itu.

"MWO?" serentak mereka berdua berlari kearah studio dan Yunhopun langsung menggendong Jaejoong ala bridge style untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku sedikit mendengar pembicaraan mereka dibalkon, benarkah Yunho sangat menyayangiku dan dia ingin membuktikannya padaku dengan caranya sendiri. Tapi rasanya aku tak memiliki waktu lebih lama lagi, aku ingin dia segera mengatakannya padaku. Namun saat aku ingin mengatakannya, kepalaku terasa berat dan pandanganku berubah menjadi gelap bahkan menghirup udara pun sangat sulit. Setelah tersadar (blum sepnuhnya sdar nii readers) aku merasakan tangan besar yang menggenggap tangan mungilku, terasa hangat dan menenagkan. Aku mendengar bisikan kata di telingaku.

"Jae, sadarlah" berkali-kali suara itu terdengar di telingaku, suara itu tak asing bagiku apakah itu suara namja yang aku cintai Jung Yunho dan terasa seperti ciuaman yang mendarat di keningku, benarkah itu semua ataukah hanya halusinasiku saja karna aku terus memikirkannya. Membuka mata pun terasa sangat berat. Namun sedikt demi sedikit aku dapat menyesuaikan penglihatanku dengan cahaya yang masuk di mataku.

"Jae sadarlah, aku mohon jangan buat aku khawatir padamu. Aku tak ingin kau meninggalkannku, aku ingin kau selalu berada disisiku. Bukalah matamu Jae, aku mohon." Terdengar suaranya yang sedikit parau, apakah dia menangis atau memang suaranya #aduh Jaepa, suara Yunpa bass kale'#

"Enggg"

"Jae kau sadar"

"Yunho-ah" sahutku dengan suara yang melemah

"Jae kau tak apa? Jangan banyak bergerak istirahat saja. Kau pasti kecapaean hingga kau pingsan" suaranya begitu khawatir pada keadaanku

"Yunnie-ah" nafasku sedikit terasa sesak dan sulit, kepalaku pun terasa sangat berat

"sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, kau istirahat saja Jae" cegahnya saat aku ingin merubah posisiku menjadi duduk

**Yunho POV**

Melihatnya tersadar aku sangat lega, namun melihat dia seperti kesakitan dan wajahnya yang bagaikan mayat hidup ini membuatku sangat khawatir. Rasa takut kehilangan Jaejoong sangat menyesakkan hatiku, mataku terasa panas, aku takut. Tuhan rasa apa ini? Apakah ketakutanku ini berlebihan, Jaejoong terus berusaha mengatur nafasnya, aku tak tega melihatnya. Aku ingin memanggil dokter namun mengapa badanku kaku, kakiku tak mau bergerak aku hanya menggenggam tangannya erat-erat sekan tak ingin kehilangannya.

"Jae-ah gwaenchana?" tanyaku penuh dengan rasa khawatir

"haahhh ... n..nae g..gwa..encha..naayo. Yu..nnie-ahh, dengarkan aku baik-baik, aku ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu dan aku takkan mengulanginya untuk kedua kalinya" Jaejoong menatapku dengan serius dan aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti

"Yun,, apa kau akan merelakanku jika aku pergi nanti?"

DEG

Pertanyaan macam apa ini, apa serius? Apa.. appaakah yang kau maksut bahwa kau akan pergi dari.. darii... du..nii..a ini. Jae-ah, kau tau betapa sulitnya aku melepaskanmu pergi. Tuhan aku mohon jangan ambil malaikatku dari sisiku, izinkan sebentar saja dia menamaniku, aku mohoon.

"kau bicara apa Jae-ahh.. semua yang tau hanya Tuhan, aku mohon jangan bertanya dengan kalimat pertanyaan konyolmu itu" aku berusaha menahan air mataku

"Aku tau, aku hanya bertanya padamu Yun" jawabnya santai sambil menampakkan senyum manisnya

"kau tahu? Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menerimanya Jae, walaupun itu sangat menyakitkan untukku. Kau jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Akulah yang seharusnya mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi kau harus tetap berusaha yach nae chagy. Hwaiting.!" kata-kata itu keluar dari dalam lubuk hatiku, sesungguhnya aku tak rela, ia kembali tersenyum padaku, senyumannya sangat berbeda, bahkan aku tak pernah melihat senyum indahnya itu, like an angel without wings. Inikah senyuman terakhir yang ia berikan padaku. Hatiku semakin gelisah.

"Jeongmal saranghae Jung Yunho" air mata mulai terlihat disudut matanya namun senyum manis tetap terpampang di wajah manisnya.

"nado saranghae Jaejongiiee" kuueratkan genggaman tanganku, entah mengapa perasaan apa ini, aku ingin selalu berada disampinya.

Aku tak tau apa yang mungkin terjadi setelah ini . aarrrgghh ! mengapa aku selalu berfikiran buruk ? Yunho, kau harus percaya bahwa semuanya akan baik baik saja. Hwaiting Jung Yunho.

Aku mulai terisak mataku terasa panas, dadaku begitu berat. Oh God, aku pasrah padamu, jika memang kau sangat menginginkannya, ambilah dia sekarang aku tak tahan harus melihatnya tersiksa karna **penyakit kanker otaknya**. Melihat wajah malaikatnya berubah menjadi seakan seperti mayat hidup karna terlihat sangat pucat ini, membuat hatiku hancur dan sakit.

PPIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP

Suara itu? Pendeteksi jantungnya? Berhenti? Apakah kau sudah pergi, apakah kau..? tangisku semakin menjadi

"Jaejongiiieeeeee, aku belum sempat mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu bahkan lebih dari kau mencintaiku, aku mohon kembalilah Jae, aku ingin kau selalu disisiku, kau sangat berarti di hidupku." tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi hingga Changmin berusaha mengangkatku dan membawaku keluar ruangan, aku pun meronta.

"KIM JAEJOONG, U'RE MY EVERYTHING. WHY YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?." teriakku dihiasi dengan isakan tangisku yang semakin menjadi dan berlari kearahnya kembali.

"Saranghae saranghae saranghae" kalimat yang terus menerus aku bisikan padanya, ku peluk erat tubuhnya berharap dia mendengarnya serta kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya untukku.

"Hyung, sudahlah. Dia telah tiada, dia akan bahagia disana" hibur changmin dan memopongku keluar ruangan

Kulihat kain putih yang mulai menutupi wajah malaikatku, malaikat yang selama ini selalu membuatku tersenyum dan mengajarkanku kasih sayang dan banyak hal yang menarik. Aku menyesal, karna aku terlalu lama untuk mengatakannya.

"Hyung, sudahlah. Dia pasti akan tetap menunggu hyung disana. Kau tau, dia sangat menyayangimu dan menganggapmu orang yang paling penting di hidupnya. Dia berharap kau akan kembali padanya, namun Tuhan berkata lain, andai saja hyung tetap hidup, kau pasti akan bahagia bersamanya."

"Ne, aku menyesal Min-ah" tangisku tak kunjung henti.

**Author POV**

_-1 tahun kemudian-_

Yunho selalu menyambangi tempat peristirahatan terakhir kekasihnya. Ia selalu menceritakan semua yang ia alami pada Jaejoong, meski Jaejoong telah tiada, namun dihati Jung Yunho hanya terukhir nama KIM JAEJOONG.

"Jaejoongie, masih maukah kau menungguku disana? Aku akan menemuimu jika waktunya tiba" ratap Yunho sambil mngelus RIP Jaejoong.

"Ne, Yunnie-ah. Aku akan selalu menunggumu." Terdengar suara sayup-sayup ditelinga Yunho dan saat ia menolah begitu terkejutnya ia, nampak Jaejoong memakai haengbok putih dengan rambut hitamnya dan matanya yang indah serta bibir merahnya seperti cherry. Terlihat begitu yeoppo, Yunho pun tersenyum sangat bahagia, meski ia tak bisa memeluk sosok yang ia rindukan, hanya dengan melihatnya saja, di hatinya sangat merasa senang dan rasa bahagia yang sangat luar biasa yang tak pernah ia rasakan lagi setelah kepergian Jaejoong.

*******END*******

Mian yag #gaje_

Ni FF aku buat dan inspirasinya dari FF* yg prnah aku baca.

Comment please ^^

Gomawo chingudeul yg udda bacca nii FF


End file.
